Jack the Ripper (Assassin's Creed)
Jack the Ripper is the titular main antagonist of the DLC for Assassins Creed: Syndicate. Like the real Jack the Ripper, he was a serial killer terrorizing London in 1888, killing five prostitutes. In the DLC he is depicted as a rogue Assassin and former apprentice of Jacob Frye, before plotting to form a new Creed. He is voiced by Alec Newman. ''Assassins Creed Syndicate'' When Jack was a child, his mother, an Assassin was killed by Templars during Crawford Starrick's reign over London. Jack was so traumatized by this that he was placed in the Lambeth Asylum, where the ill-treatment aggravated his mental instability. After the death of Starrick in 1868, Jack was freed of the Asylum by Jacob Frye, and became one of his new initiates. In 1870, he traveled with Jacob and the other initiates to India, and went to learn from the Indian Brotherhood with Evie and Jacob in order to learn their ways, such as the use of spikes and fear bombs, using fear based tatics of his attacks Upon returning to London, Jack begun to develop an extremist view of the Assassins' mission, and his sanity rapidly slipped away. He also grew to blame the Assassin's, Jacob particularly, for failing to save his mother, making him a personal target. Eventually, Jack usurped control of the Rooks from Jacob, and begun killing all those sent against him. Radicalising his followers, Whitechapel - the centre of Jack's operations, descended into an area of crime and villainy. Jack set out to start his own Creed to usurp the Assassins all together. His crimes have created an aura of panic across the city and he has murdered prostitutes who where Assassin's agents. In the games opening, after his latest killing, he stalks Jacob Frye down to his house, killing a few police officers in his way. He corners Jacob before maiming and kidnapping him, despite Jacob's attempt to reason with him. Jacob's sister, Evie, is summoned from India by Frederick Aberline following Jacob's disappearance. It turns out Jack has Lady Owlyn Owers under his thumb, using her to spread his manipulations and influence over the city. Jack also has Owers ran several brothels in order to learn secrets of her customers and blackmail them. Owers is soon assassinated by Evie. Jack has also taken to mass kidnapping, having his men take hostages, including prostitutes to blackmail their loved ones into doing what they want. Jack has his hostages imprisoned on barges and uses his men as guards, having them torture and sometimes kill his hostages. Evie finds these barges and frees the hostages, killing his "warden" and has multiple Scotland Yard officers arrive on the scene. Jack destroys the evidence and kills all the officers, and even his own men to silence the witnesses. Shortly after this, Jack returns to Lambeth Asylum, killing it's guards, doctors and nurses before letting the inmates loose, and having his men take over the Asylum. He sends Evie a message to confront him at the Asylum befoe having her dosed with a drug causing her to hallucinate civilians as Jack the Ripper himself, causing Evie to attack them before it wears off. Evie heads to the Asylum where she confronts Jack. A fight ensues and eventually sets the inmates loose to use as cannon fodder, goading Evie to let out her inner monster. Evie gains the upperhand and brutally kills Jack in a final attack. Evie sets Jacob free and tells Aberline not to reveal Jack's true identity, or even the fact that he had been killed. This was, in part, to protect the Assassins from discovery, and a public backlash. Skills and Equipment * Peak-Physical Condition: Due to extensive training, diet regimes and meditative techniques, he is has above olympic levels of strength, speed, healing, endurance, longevity & agility. * Pain Tolerance: He is almost impossible to slow down by injuring him in combat, likely due to his fierce insanity. * Indomitable Willpower: He has shown great levels of determination to pursue his goals, despite the odds greatly against him. * Superior Athleticism: He was a skilled freerunner, able to scale the tall buildings of London as well as climb natural elements - including trees - with relative ease & is a capable swimmer. * Eagle Vision: He has a form of supernatural senses, inherited by beings who are descendants of Isu people. He can see through walls, predict movements and even hear conversations from afar. He can even use this to track people. * Assassinations: Having been trained by the Brotherhood from a very young age, he was a powerful Assassin adept at both stealth and combat, despite his preference for the latter, he proved efficient in the use of the Hidden Blades he could eliminate his targets with great He also has great skills in eavesdropping, pickpocketing and lockpicking. He is also a master of stealth tactics. * Martial Artist: A highly trained combatant, Jacob was proficient in hand-to-hand combat, able to engage multiple opponents simultaneously with minimal effort, where he could utilize his knife to employ more brutal executions. * Fear Manipulation: He was abe to sue his fear tools to cause people to believe he is not possibly human. Many of the most heartless and apathetic people fear death by his hands. He had fear bombs, spikes and fear hallucinogens which made him intimidate anyone. His savage executions and atrocities over the Assassin's Prostitute agents made everyone, even the mightiest of the police and even the Assassins fear him. * Criminal Mastermind: He is the leader of his own variant of the Rooks. Trivia * As displayed in promotional images, and throughout the game, Jack's face is never revealed Jack. His face is hidden behind a mask crafted from what resembles a burlap sack. This is presumably due to his current-day anonymity, with extensive research into his identity still proving inconclusive. * The only time Jack's face is seen is a photograph of him as a child with Jacob and Evie when he was taken under Jacob's wing. * When playing as him Jack is able to kill random civilians, however doing so too much will still cause desynchronization, with the animus stating "Jack did not compromise his plans by killing random civilians". * When playing as Jack, you will receive messages in a readable but scruffy form of handwriting on your screen around Jack's body, highlighting Jack's thoughts; this emphasises his loss of sanity. * Jack the Ripper is the first historical figure in the whole of the Assassin's Creed series to be a playable character in one of the main titles. Videos Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Jack the Ripper - Live by the Creed, Die by the Creed 100% Sync Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gangsters Category:Misogynists Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Unseen Category:Brutes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Genocidal Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Evil from the past Category:Nihilists Category:Titular Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic